Battle over Endor
ship classification, besides being a main communications ship, was also a battlecruiser **''Ilthmar's Fist'' **''Pride of Tarlandia'' (Main communications ship) *33 ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyers **''Eleemosynary'' **''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyers ***''Accuser'' ***''Adjudicator'X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' ***''Devastator'' ***''Judicator'' ***''Pulsar'Wanted by Cracken'' ***''Redoubtable'Before the Storm'' ***''Relentless'' ***''Thunderflare'' ***''Tyrant'' **''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyers ***''Avenger'' ***''Chimaera'' ***''Denunciator'' ***''Imputator'' ***''Indictor'' ***''Retaliator'' ***''Stalker'' ***''Vehement'' ***''Virulence'X-Wing: The Bacta War'' ***''Visage'' *3 ''Tector''-class Star Destroyers *''Victory''-class Star Destroyer **''Dominator'' *1 ''Victory II''-class Star Destroyer **''Protector'' *''Carrack''-class light cruisers **''Eminence *Immobilizer 418 cruisersStar Wars: Empire at War'' *2+ EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigates''Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game'' *3 Tartan-class patrol cruisers *Hundreds of Imperial starfighters (various types)Star Wars: Return of the Jedi **TIE fighters ****Major Mianda (Scythe 1) ****Lieutenant Hebsly (Scythe 3) ***Obsidian Squadron ****Civé "Howlrunner" Rashon (Obsidian 1) **TIE interceptors ***181st Imperial Fighter Group **TIE bombers **12+ TIE defenders''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) ***Onyx Squadron **1 TIE Advanced x1 *3+ ''Lambda''-class shuttles |forces2=*Rebel Command Fleet **[[MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser|MC80 Home One type Star Cruisers]] ***''DefianceJedi Knights Trading Card Game ***Home One'' ***''Independence ***Unidentified MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser **[[MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser|MC80 Liberty type Star Cruisers]] ***''Liberty'' ***''Maria'' ***''Reef Home'' **[[MC80a Star Cruiser|MC80 wingless Liberty type Star Cruisers]] **MC80a Star Cruisers''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' **Smaller Mon Calamari Star CruisersStar Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor **Destroyers **Carriers **''Dreadnaught''-class heavy cruisers **Manowars **2+ Alliance Assault Frigate Mark 2s **1+ ''Neutron Star''-class bulk cruiser ***''Urjani'' **1+ ''Quasar Fire''-class bulk cruiser ***''Flurry'' **10+ EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigates ***''Antares Six'' ***''Redemption'' ***''Valiance'' ***''Yavaris'The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' **Kesselian blockade runners **CR90 corvettes ***''Eridain'' ***''Masanya'' ***''NovaFlare'' ***''Old Republic'' ***''Pushti'' ***''Saki'' ***''Ullet'' **DP20 frigates''The Truce at Bakura'' ***''Chandi'' ***''Ensaiav'' ***''Ghorman's Honor'' ***''Mastala'' ***''Telsor'' ***''Walerv'' **''DukeDoom'' **''Steadfast'Star Wars: Before the Storm'' **GR-75 medium transports ***''Limnate'' ***''Luminous ***''Tuima'' **2 ''Braha'tok''-class gunships ***''Braha'tok'' ***''Torktarak'' **Tankers **Alderaanian gunships **Over 650 starfighters ***B-wing starfighters ****Blue Squadron ***BTL Y-wing starfighters ****Gold Squadron ****Gray Squadron ***RZ-1 A-wing interceptors ****Green Squadron ***T-65 X-wing starfighters ****Red Squadron ***Z-95 Headhunters **''Millennium Falcon'' **Skyhoppers **Cargo freighters |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= *Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod *Fleet Admiral Firmus Piett *Grand Admiral Osvald Teshik captured and later executed *Admiral Horst Strage *Rear Admiral Chiraneau *Many TIE fighters destroyed *Death Star II *Almost everyone aboard the Death Star II *Death Star III *1 ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought **''Executor'' *1 Battlecruiser **''Pride of Tarlandia'' *1 ''Tector''-class Star Destroyer *15 ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer **6 Imperial-class Star Destroyers destroyed ***''Devastator'' ***''Vehement'' **4 Imperial-class Star Destroyers captured ***''Accuser'' ***''Adjudicator'' ***''Eleemosynary'' ***''Pulsar''Wanted by Cracken **2+ Imperial-class Star Destroyers damaged |casual2= *Many troops and personnel losses *Over 175 Rebel pilots killed or injured (35%), including: **Arvel Crynyd **Grizz Frix **Ekelarc Yong **Sila Kott **Snoke LoroanThe Lost City of the Jedi **Keir Santage **Merrick Simms **Lak SivrakOne Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid **Green Wing *Many ship losses **At least one RZ-1 A-wing interceptor lost in a suicide attack on the Executor **At least two Mon Calamari cruisers destroyed by the Death Star II ***''Liberty'' **At least one Mon Calamari cruiser destroyed in a kamikaze attack against a Star Destroyer **At least one EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate ***''Redemption'' **At least one ''Neutron Star''-class bulk cruiser **At least one CR90 Corvette destroyed in a kamikaze attack against a Star Destroyer *1+ other various Rebel frigates *''Millennium Falcon'' rectenna sheared off |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} Notes and references Category:Battles of the Galactic Civil War